


Harmony haiku

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	Harmony haiku

Harmony Kendall  
A pretty in pink vampire.  
Who needs lots more love.


End file.
